Trials of Change
by Drewthefan123
Summary: As time progresses in Equestria, change will always follow.
1. Chapter 1

_Finally, cobble stone instead of that ghastly gravel_ thought the lone cloaked figure to himself as he continued to trot further and further down the road away from the Frozen North.

The wind picked up as if trying to slow his descent from the North. The bitterness of the cold nipped at his hoofs, and the snow fiercely blew into his eyes trying to blind him. But over the course of his self imposed exile to the North, he had grown accustomed to the harshness of the frozen tundra. But this evening would be different. He had been traveling great lengths over a period of 3 years to get to this point; he would not be kept delayed any longer than need be.

_Curse this bitterness; it is as though Discord himself was against me from returning!_ But then he felt his bitter cold face form a hearty and warm grin on his lips. Had it been so long, so long that he had almost forgotten that Celestia had sealed Discord in stone. But then as quickly as his grin formed on his face, it turned to a grimace. If memory served him well, which it normally did? That was right before he had left and Luna became Nightmare Moon, and thus imprisoned.

As thoughts turned to memories, he pressed on to what seemed like to be for hours in his quiet descent from the north. The only company he had was the sound his cloak flapping in the in the sub-zero winds. But soon another sound came to echo in his ears. It was the sound of hunger clinging to his belly. He had not eaten for days, nor would it do any good for him to stop and look for some provisions. There would be no more food to be had until his unexpected return to Equestria. But he even knew that he would need to eat sooner rather than later. His life depended on it.

Soon through the darkening skies and on top of a rather tall and snow covered hill he looked down. Before him, he finally saw his beacon of hope and salvation. A place of radiance, and of course the final chapter of his three year quest to getting back to civilization after being gone for so long. He saw the Crystal Empire in the far horizon.

_Finally, I am just a matter of hours away from my second major step to getting back home _He thought to himself, however no amount of joy would allow him to even temporally forget his deepening hunger. Nor would the bitter coldness allow him to stay warm while standing in place. He defiantly started walking, regardless of how much his body wanted him to collapse.

"The ice shall not claim another life!" He proclaimed into the darkness in pure defiance, but the snow and wind continued to get stronger and stronger in defining him a secure final march to the Crystal Empire.

Soon after what seemed to be another few hours, he began to feel a warm and steady breeze. The foot hills became shorter, and shorter. Thus easier to scale in the bitterness, soon the massive crystals stood before him, and the city beyond it.

He stopped at the line between the snow and the crystal grass. He looked down at his hoofs, and then at the city. He took in his breath calmly, and collectively. He had no clue what he was about to trot into, but no matter what it was, he knew he had returned. He stepped over into the Crystal Empire.

It was still night time, no doubt he would eventually be met with some short of guard. But it mattered not to him, he knew his place. He knew what their place was, and that was how the natural order of things came to be in Equestria. So no harm shall be caused.

He soon trotted into the City itself, it was more beautiful than he remembered. Perhaps it was always this beautiful, but it had been just so long that one would forget such glowing warmth, let alone appreciated. But he couldn't stop quite yet. He had to find a place to stay, and before he could pass out in the street.

Suddenly, he stopped and perked his dark ears up. He listened quietly, and sure enough he heard the almost forgotten sound of clanking armor. It wasn't in a rush; it was in a steady pace. It was as though he or she was on patrol. No doubt it was a royal guard of Equestria making sure all was secure. The sound of the stepping feet continued to get closer and closer.

_Should I wait until after I get some rest? _He thought to himself, but then after a minute, he decided that now was better than none. He spread his legs apart, and stretched his one wing to his deepest remorse. He made the wind pick up, his horn glowing in the dark street, his cloak rippled in the coil. He heard the armor clad pony pick up his pace.

"Hey! Who goes ther-" The Guard began to shout as he rounded the corner with a lantern magically being held up by his Unicorn horn. He stopped in mid sentence as his eyes widened as he saw him standing in the center of the street.

With a single movement of his wing, he threw his one wing into the air, thrusting his cloak off of his tall shoulders. His horn glowed a reddish violet color, causing his cloak to turn into dust, and the glow of the lantern to brighten.

"You're-you're an Alicorn…" The Guard stuttered in disbelief "W-w-who are you?"

"Of course I am." He said gently with a smooth and controlled voice "Who am I? Send word at once to her majesty that General Steel Heart has returned."

All the guard could do was nod, and hurry away to send word. Normally he would follow, but not today. He had used too much of his strength to make show of his return. Now everything around him darkened, with his eyes weighing heavily, his legs gave out beneath him causing him to fall onto his side. He knew he would wake up soon, very soon. But this time, he would hopefully be in the good graces of the royal family.

_This will be the last time I will ever show this much weakness and ill judgment_ he thought to himself as a smile of joy crept across his face. After all he was home, and now there was no turning back.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of an opening door creaked across the room, Stargaze's ear twitched as she stopped polishing her helmet. She listened calmly for her only child to come out of his room. She smiled slightly, and spoke softly "Star Blaze, what are you doing out of bed?"

At first her question was met with silence, but after what seemed like a moment, a familiar but hesitant voice answered her from across the room. "I'm sorry mom, but I was wondering if maybe tomorrow I will be able to see the snow in the morning?"

Stargaze looked over to the door way to which she found her son Star Blaze standing there, out of bed at this late hour. But regardless of this, all she could do was smile, and walk over to him with all the love a mother could ever have.

"Only if you get a full nights rest." She teased to her Colt, rubbing her nose against his "Besides, you don't want the headless pony take you away."

"But moooom, I don't believe in ghosts." Star Blaze said while trying to sound brave.

"Hehe, I suppose so. After all, Equestria does have the world's best mom to keep the ghosts away from her son." She said while standing up straight, saluting, and holding her head up high with great pride.

"More like the best Equestrian Guard in all of Equestria." Star Blaze said while prancing the best he could around her hoofs.

Stargaze smiled down at her son, and remembered all the wonderful and insightful adventures they would have together around the Palace at Canterlot. Star Blaze really enjoyed listening to her stories of being a royal guard, and especially the story where she had to calm the Royal Garden's animals after being terribly frightened by a deranged yellow and pink maned Pegasus. If anypony was to ask her how close she was with her son, she would always answer 'As close as Honey and Bees'.

But tonight however, she couldn't afford to be kept up too much longer; she had a flight presentation first thing in the morning with Princess Cadence. This was very important to her, and to all the crystal ponies that will be watching with great awe inspiration. This of course meant that she would need a full nights rest.

"Star Blaze, love of my life" She began to say in a calm and loving voice "I need to finish polishing my armor before I go to bed. I have my big presentation tomorrow, and I cannot afford to be kept up all night."

She watched as her son stopped prancing around her, and frowned with disapproval at first. But then took a deep breath and sighed, and looked up at her. "Can you take me out to play in the snow when you are done?" he asked.

"Sure" she said as she chuckled happily at her little Colt "I promise, and we can even make a snowpony too!"

"Really!?" He eagerly asked "I've never done that before, do you think I can see what it looks like too?"

Before she could answer her son, a loud knocking sound filled the room. Stargaze jumped, startled by the sudden noise intrusion. Why anypony would be knocking at her door this late at night, especially since she was off duty. However many questions there may be, there was of course only one way to find out.

"Yes, what is it?" She said strictly, as she unfolded her right wing, and moved Star Blaze behind her. Immediately a muffled voice came through the door. She rolled her eyes in amusement that some proper protocols gave way to proper manners. She let out a little bemused chuckle, and spoke again in a slightly less strict voice "Enter."

The door swung open, and a stoutly armored white Earth Pony entered. He did a low bow, and spoke quickly while trying to catch his breath. "Sergeant Stargaze, I bring word that Corporal Dashing Shield was on patrol, and he-he-he came across what he described as an Alicorn. So I was sent to report his findings to you immediately!"

_An Alicorn? Why would he be in such a rush if he saw Princess Cadence during one of her midnight walks, perhaps it was Princess Luna helping a young Colt with a nightmare? These ponies nerve are easily excitable._ She thought coolly to herself, but then she herself caught herself wondering several things. Such as the last she heard from Cadence and Shining Armor, they didn't want to be disturbed for anything for the duration of the night.

So that meant she was the de facto leader in case something puzzling came up, so it would be up to her to figure out what was going on; She took a deep sigh, and then spoke in a very decisive manner. "Private, this is a castle. Not a rodeo in the Wild West. Now I want you to answer my questions in a calm and collective voice. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" He said diligently.

"Good, what did Corporal Dashing Shield see exactly?" She asked coolly.

"An Alicorn, ma'am." He said.

"Was it one of the Princesses?" She asked.

"No ma'am, it was a male Alicorn." He said in a shaken voice.

Stargaze wasn't expecting this for an answer at all. There were no male Alicorns that she knew of off the top of her head. But then again, there was always a possible candidate for the rise for a regular pony to become an Alicorn. Twilight Sparkle and Cadence were both current examples of such an occurrence. But again, they all were female, not male.

But then it struck her. There was a male Alicorn noted in history, but there was only one mention she could recall. But was it possible? Well she knew she had to ask. She spoke the words softly, choosing every word wisely "Did he say who he was?"

With a gulp, the stallion nodded.

"Well!" She snapped "What is it?"

"He said his name was General Steel Heart, and that we were to send word to the Princesses." He said, trying to keep his cool.

Her eyes widened as the words sunk deep into her. It had been so long since Steel Heart had left for his quest. So long ago, it was before her grandmother's birth. According to her school books when she was a filly, he had gone on a quest to learn more about courage. But he was never heard from again. That is until now. _The princesses must know immediately._

"Where is he?" She asked calmly.

"Currently he is being taken to a guest bedroom." The Pony said in a more relaxed voice.

"Good, I want you to have the guards watch over him. In the mean time, please ask Princess Candence and Shining armor for their forgiveness. I am cancelling my presentation for tomorrow." She said dutifully as she started putting her armor on.

The voice of her young colt spoke up from behind her "Does that mean we can play in the snow all day mommy?"

She took a deep sigh, placing her helmet on the ground. She turned to face her blind son, and she knelt down. She looked him in the eyes. She smiled at him, and then she felt her smile turn into a serious frown. She lowered her head in sadness, but then looked up again but with a renewed smile.

"My love, my knight in shining armor, I need to go to Canterlot tonight. I am the only one that can currently deliver a highly important message to the Princesses. Can you stay here and make sure everything stays okay?" She said softly to him, with all the care in the world.

"But I really want to go…" The little colt protested sadly.

"I'll tell you what, if I can, I will see if I can secure you a ride to Canterlot. How does that sound?" She mused to him.

"Woah! Can you read stories to me in the Royal Garden where the crazy pony was?" He asked, with a grand spark of joy.

"Anything for my knight." She said calmly as she put her helmet on her head. "Now please go to bed, and get some sleep. This FINE ROYAL GUARD here will be your baby sitter. He will let you play in the snow tomorrow."

"Okay!" Said Star Blaze with an augmentation of excitement, he carefully made his way back to his room. The door creaked quietly behind him.

Stargaze waited a minute before she turned her attention back to the guard; she looked him square in the eye. She spoke with a certain amount of venom in her tone. "If anything bad happens to him, or he learns any bad habits. I am placing the blame fully on you. You cannot run, and you cannot hide from me. Understood?"

"Eeeep, yes ma'am." He said fearfully.

"Good stallion." She said faintly "Now walk with me."

"Ma'am!" The guard said calmly, as he stepped to the side, holding the door open for her.

She hastily trotted up the stairs, and towards the top of the tower. On her ascension up, she gave the guard precise instructions on how to take care of her child while she was gone. Not a single thing was missed, nor would she expect him to forget any of it. Soon after what seemed to be just mere moments, they came to the top of the south wing tower. She took a deep breath, and stretched her wings keenly.

"With my son's needs aside, any idea how bad the weather is beyond the borders of the Crystal Empire?" She asked him flatly.

"Simply put, there is a blizzard." He said rather miffed "Do you have to do this now?"

"Yes, of course I do. It is my obligation while Shining Armor and Princess Cadence are doing whatever. Besides, I am the fastest flyer in the North. This will be a piece of cake." She said confidently, she was after all the top flyer in her class back in the days at flight school. She carefully spread out her white wings, and prepared to jump into the skies. "One more thing"

"Yes ma'am?" He asked with a baffled look on his face.

"Steel Heart is a hero of old, he is to be treated well" She said calmly, looking up into the dark and windy skies above. "But now, I'm off."

With that said, she lunged up into the skies above, pouring all she can to gain speed. This was surely going to be a very long and bitter night. With every flap of her wings, she rose higher, and gained more momentum. Soon she would be able to bypass the blizzard. But that is of course if the turbulence wasn't too bad. But she of course knew better. But it was still a good challenge for her.

_Well here comes the border, and with it comes the fun part _She thought with a grin crossing her face. She was ready; she wasn't going to let a silly Blizzard catch her off guard.

She felt the winds current push her quite a bit as she crossed over. But it would not slow her down. The cold and bitter gusts of wind froze water vapor under her wings. Her helmet got frost covered in a matter of seconds. Snow began to blow into her eyes. But that wouldn't stop her.

After what she felt was several hours, she finally broke through. She was nearing Canterlot, but as she got closer, she felt more and more tired from her struggles in the blizzard. But worse yet, the vapor that was under her wings were still frozen, and were weighing her down. Normally she could be there within moments now, but not this time.

She stretched out her wings as far as she could, and attempted to soar. But it was of little good. She was declining closer and closer to the ground. How could this have happened to her? Was it just her eagerness? Perhaps her sense of a challenge? But none of it mattered now, for all she wanted was to complete her mission, and be back home with her son. All she could do now was to close her eyes.

Darkness shrouded around her eyes, and all seemed dark. Exhaustion was about to claim her, and all the news would be delayed. What more could she do though? All she could hope for was a miracle. As she was about to fade, she felt something new come across her outstretched wings. Warmth came to her wings, and a bright light pierced the cracks of her narrowed eyes.

_In Celestia's name, the sun is rising!_ She exclaimed in to herself, as she opened her eyes wide as she felt the frozen vapors melt and fall away from her wings. This was the chance she needed! She shifted her wings to catch an updraft before she hit the ground. As her wings caught the up draft, it jerked her around just a bit, but it was nothing new to her.

She soon shot above the horizon, just to soar alongside the rising sun with all of its warmth. She soon shifted around until she found a fast current that was going south bound. This would certainly be the key to a speedy arrival.

Soon she spotted Canterlot ahead in the horizon. It was truly a beautiful sight, as it always has been. However she had to shift and prepare for her final descent to the landing platforms for the Pegasus guards. But first she decided to have some quick fun. She shifted her wings so she would start to swirl around and around.

She soon created a golden star struck spiral as she came in closer and closer. She then moved her wings so she could use the currents to accelerate her vertically up. Soon she came to a point where the air was thin, and Canterlot was a mere speck on the earth below. She turned her wings for her last move. She sped faster and faster down towards Canterlot, and began to spiral again, the streaks of her speed followed close behind her as Canterlot grew larger before her. The wind whistled in her ears as it moved around her as her speed made a scream similar to that of a fire work.

Soon she had to slow down her decline, and safely land at the now visible platforms only meters below her. Several guards stood there in awe, while waiting for her to touch down onto the ground. She had to be careful and not let a grin cut across her face. It was after all just 'routine' for her to show the young colts that a lady like herself could handle herself well enough to perform for their princesses.

"I bring word from the Crystal Empire" She said casually.

One of the guards stepped forward, and asked firmly "Is everything alright?"

Her hoofs touched the beautiful marble flooring, and once she steadied herself. She answered firmly to the guard's question "Yes, everything is fine. Please inform the Princesses that an Alicorn has come forth from the Frozen North."

"Oh? Do you know who it is?" The guard asked curiously with a touch of doubt dripping from his voice.

"To be a matter of fact, HIS name is General Steel Heart." She said, strictly to the point.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of their hoofs on the grand marble floor echoed throughout the hall as Stargaze and her escort headed for the throne room of Princess Celestia. The elegant hallway was dimly lit by the fresh morning sun with the dew reflecting off the stained glass of the windows. Both her armor and the armor of her escort gleam a graceful gold glow in the light.

"This is history in the making. Wouldn't you think ma'am?" The Escort said quietly.

Stargaze chose not to answer. She could only grin for a brief second before she replaced it with an expressionless frown. She had found it rather amusing how all the guards had went silent with all their eyes wide, and gazed upon her. How when the words of that Alicorn's name and title reached their ears they all couldn't believe it. Stargaze breathed in slowly as she recalled not believing it at first. But like what the guard said, history was in the making.

Soon they got to the door way that would allow them to enter Celestia's throne room. The doors shined in the beating morning light on its reflective surface. Magnificent engraving covered the tall golden doors. Everypony knew that these doors used to be always open to those wishing to see the princesses. But in more recent times ever since the attempt on the changelings to invade Equestria, the doors remained shut except for important matters.

The escort stopped and stepped back with a bow and muttered "We may be sitting here for a while miss Stargaze, Celestia has been quite busy lately."

"Well then we might as well get comfortable." She said while rolling her eyes "Why do I feel like this wait will be boring?"

"Did I hear someone say that they're going to be bored?" Said a faceless voice that was all too familiar to Stargaze.

"Not now Discord, I am not in the mood to have my wings replaced with tennis rackets." Stagaze replied with a deadpan look on her face, she really didn't care much for Discord regardless of him being 'reformed' by somepony.

"Awww, but come oooon Stargaze, I think the kiddies would just LOVE to see a pony with marshmallow wings with rainbows and hearts raining down upon the ponies." The voice mused to on to Stargaze.

"I would rather fly through a rain storm."

"That would be amusing, but it has to be raining chocolate milk, and that would be absolutely tasty."

"Not really, and I highly doubt you can do half the stuff you claim to do."

Suddenly, a great poof of smoke erupted in front of the two ponies. Soon the smoke began to clear as the form of Discord appeared tower above them. He was rather grotesque but humorous at the same time due to the large mix of animals that made up his body. The escort flinched while Stargaze stood there unmoved by this attempt of a grand entrance.

_Come on, really Discord?_ Stargaze thought to herself as she held her ground.

"How could you, I feel so hurt that you doubt my abilities." Discord said in mock disappointment "I work day and night to keep everypony's day at least a little bit amusing, and this is the thanks I get?"

"Certainly a yes from me, you're not amusing at all." Said Stargaze slyly as she did her best to keep her poker face.

"Well it appears I have a critique here, no matter all I have to do is make you believe." Discord said grinning at her with a very mischievous look on his face.

"So what are you exactly going to do? Make me click my hoofs and say there is no place like Discord?" She mused to him.

"As amusing as that would be, I think you need an attitude adjustment, and marshmallow wings." Discord said slightly less amused.

"Fine, but you will never know why I doubt your all powerful ways." She said, taking a chance with Discord.

"Oh? Please do tell." Discord said quizzically to the young mare.

"Well you do all these things to all the other ponies, and sure, that is all great and all. But I highly doubt you could take up a challenge that a mere simple pony could offer." She said coolly, narrowing her eyes, and smiles up to him.

"Are you saying that I am a poor sport?!" Discord said no longer amused, but rather challenged.

"Oh whatever do you mean?" She sarcastically replied.

"I will have you know that any challenge you have is not below that of me. " He said with a big menacing grin.

"Good, maybe then you can prove to this little poor mare that you are as amazing as you claim you are." She faintly said, raising her hoof to her head.

"Very well, name your challenge."

"But my doubts?"

"Rest them aside Stargaze, name your challenge."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure, just spit it out already."

"I honestly doubt you could hold still for a full hour in the Royal Garden while being made purely out of honey." She said challenging him.

"Alright, get ready to believe in me! Consider it done!" Discord said with obvious enthusiasm dripping from his voice. He held out his hand, a snap from his fingers, and he was gone.

_That was easier than I thought_ she mused to herself as she looked over at the dumb founded escort. His jaw was far down as possible, and he seemed to try and figure out how she got away with it tricking Discord.

"Private, lift that chin up." She said calmly "Now if you excuse me, I need to get into the throne room."

"Wait, what?! Why miss?" Asked the confused escort.

"Because unlike you, I have a child that I promised to help build a Snow Pony with up at the Crystal Empire." She said rather annoyed as she placed her hoof on the doors.

"But it's not time for you to be seen." He said sharply.

"As much as I agree with you, I rather get this over with now." She said keenly, and with that, she pushed the doors open.


End file.
